Hurricane Caine
by Jewelbaby
Summary: What happens when a Hurricane traps the team and Jasmine in the lab. This is the third and probably final story of Speed's Daughter series. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**MIAMI **

**JASMINE AND DANNY'S HOUSE**

Jasmine was standing in her kitchen washing the morning dishes. Her 8 ½ month pregnant belly was in the way some what. She looked up out the window noticing the wind. "Getting messy out there." She said to herself.

Her cell phone rang making her come out of her thoughts. She dried her hands and picked it up and hit answer. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey there's my girl." Speed said.

"Hey Daddy. What's going on in the world of forensics?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing other than Horatio watching me 12 hours 6 days a week." Speed said smirking on the other end.

"Well it ain't every day you're shot and in critical condition for a few days. So please be patient as the rest of us get that image out of our heads." Jasmine said.

"Alright. How's my grandchild doing?" Speed asked.

"Fine. At the moment it's using my bladder as a trampoline." Jasmine said.

Speed laughed. "Well at least it's safe. Where's Danny?" Speed asked.

"Court. He was called in on a case for Yelina's drug case." Jasmine said.

"Oh ok. Well Eric and Ryan are in you guys neighborhood. Why don't I call em and they can come and pick you up." Speed said.

"Sounds good.. I'll be ready in about 10 minutes." Jasmine said.

"Cool. We can have lunch. And that way I don't have to worry about you being in the house alone when this storm makes landfall." Speed said.

"Daddy. I'm fine here. But I'll take any chance to see you and the rest of the gang." Jasmine said.

"Cool. See ya in a while." Speed said.

"See ya." Jasmine said hanging up.

DADE COUNTY COURT HOUSE

Danny was coming out of the court room when the his newly half brother came up to him. "Daniel?" Patrick asked.

"Oh hey Patrick. What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Nothing much. How's Jasmine doing?" Patrick asked walking with Danny.

"She's fine. Says she's miserable." Danny said.

"I'm sure. So you guys know what you're having?" Patrick asked.

"We found out a while back. Just haven't told anyone. She wants it to be a surprise." Danny said.

"So you headed back to the office?" Patrick asked.

"No I actually thought I would go home and make sure Jasmine is ok." Danny said pushing the up button on the elevator.

"Patrick do you need help with something?" Danny asked turning to him.

"No. I was just wondering." Patrick said.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Go be with your wife." Patrick said.

"I have a few papers to file. Then I'm heading home." Danny said.

"Sounds good. Catch ya later." Patrick said walking off.

CSI LAB

Speed and Calleigh were going over a piece of evidence when Eric and Ryan walked in followed by Jasmine. "Speed your package is here. Boy that wind is whipping out there." Eric said.

"Oh so I'm a package now? Thanks guys." Jasmine said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Sweetie." Calleigh said hugging her.

"Hey. How's the wedding plans coming along?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh my God . Everyone has an opinion." Calleigh said.

Jasmine just smirked at her. "What goes around comes around. Just remember anytime you need a girls night out I'm just a phone call away." Jasmine said.

"Hey where's my hug?" Speed said coming over.

"Right here. Hey daddy." Jasmine said wrapping her arms around Speed.

"I miss you,." Speed said.

"Me too. There's a reason they call em Sunday dinners." Jasmine said laying her head on Tim's chest.

"I know. How is my grand child?" Speed asked placing his hand on Jasmine's stomach.

"Active. But good." Jasmine said.

"I heard that we have a pregnant girl on the premise?" Frank Tripp asked.

"Least he didn't call me a package." Jasmine said glaring at Eric and Ryan.

"What? You're carrying a package." Eric said.

"Eric just stop while you're ahead." Ryan said smirking.

Jasmine's phone rang causing everyone to jump. "Sorry." Jasmine said taking it out of her purse. "Hello." She said.

"Hey babe. I just wanted to call and say that I am gonna finish up my filing then I'll be on my way home." Danny said.

"That's fine. Eric and Ryan came and got me and brought me to the lab. I'm here with everyone." Jasmine said.

"Alright. That puts my mind at ease. Least you're not at the house alone." Danny said.

"Yeah. I love you. Just be careful when you do head home." Jasmine said.

"Love ya too. I will be." Danny said.

"Bye." Jasmine said hanging up.

"Well I know someone who would love to see you." Speed said.

"Horatio?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah and Alex." Speed said.

"Let's go." Jasmine said.

HORATIO'S OFFICE

Tim and Jasmine walked in as he got off the phone. "I take it that was bad news?" Speed said.

"Yeah hey Honey." Horatio said.

"Hey." Jasmine said.

"What was that about?" Speed asked.

"It was the Head of the Emergency services. We're in lock down the storm is an hour from landfall. Looks like we're camping out here for the next 12 hours." Horatio said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_author notes: Ok I know this is short. But all I could think of. once again a BIG thanks to my Beta Alysa who makes sure I stay on track. FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED_**

**HOUR 1**

**CSI LAB**

Jasmine and Tim looked at each other and nodded. "Ok. I'll go tell everyone." Jasmine said.

"Go tell Alex first." Tim said.

"Yes sir." Jasmine said saluting him and laughing at his face.

When she was out of the door Horatio turned and looked at Tim. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine. And before you ask yes I am taking it easy." Tim said.

Horatio smirked. "Alright.. I know you're glad Jasmine is here." He said.

"Yeah. I am just a little worried about her being here." Tim said.

"I know. I am too a little." Horatio said.

ALEX'S MORGUE

Alex was writing up her latest case when a knock came on the Morgue door. "Come in." She hollered. Jasmine came in and sat down on the stool beside her.

"Hey sweetie." Alex said hugging her..

"Hey Aunt Alex." Jasmine said.

"What brings you down my neck of the lab?" Alex asked.

"Horatio got a call from the head of Emergency. Lab is in lock down til the storm passes." Jasmine said.

"Oh. I better call Peter." Alex said going to the phone.

"I'm gonna step out and call my sweetheart. Give uncle Peter my love." Jasmine said.

"Don't go anywhere come back when you're done we can chat." Alex said.

Jasmine smirked and stepped out dialing her cell phone. "Daniel Wholesome." Danny said.

"Hey sweetie." Jasmine said.

"Oh hey Babe. Didn't even look at my phone am trying to do some paper work so I can get home to you our baby." Danny said sighing.

"It's fine. That's the reason I'm calling. Head of emergency called Horatio said Lab is locked down. No one comes and...." Jasmine trailed off.

"And no one goes. Oh boy." Danny said sighing louder.

"But Dad is here. As is everyone else. I just wanted to call you and tell ya." Jasmine said.

"Well I'm glad you called." Danny said.

"Me too." Jasmine said smiling.

"So how's our baby doing?" Danny asked.

"Fine. Kicking me every chance it gets." Jasmine said rubbing her stomach.

"Well that's my child." Danny said.

"Well I'm gonna go and see Aunt Alex." Jasmine said.

"Ok. I love you. Give Alex a hug from me." Danny said.

"Will do.. Love ya." Jasmine said hanging up. She was going back into the morgue when she felt a sharp pain in her side. When the pain passed Jasmine sighed. "Ok Baby I think that was Mommies warning." Jasmine said.

"Mommies warning of what?" Frank Tripp asked.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: WELL HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER. HOPE ALL LIKE. ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO ALISA123 FOR HER HELP WITHUT HER THIS WOULD BE A MESS.**

**FEED BACK IS WELCOMED ON TO THE STORY :)**

**HOUR 2**

**CSI HORATIO'S OFFICE**

Horatio was sitting at his desk looking at files when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." Horatio said looking up. "Got a minute Horatio?" Frank Tripp asked.

"Yeah Frank come on in." Horatio said.

"Busy?" Frank asked.

"Just going through files." Horatio said.

"Tell me when Jasmine is due again." Frank said.

"October 15th . Why?" Horatio asked.

"Just curious. Any word from Emergency Services?" Frank asked.

"12 hours unless storm is still going then we wait it out." Horatio said.

"Ok then. I am gonna go check on Calleigh." Frank said opening the door.

"Frank!" Horatio called.

Frank turned. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Braxton hick contraction. Women have em about a month before the due date." Horatio said. Frank nodded.

"Right. My ex had em. Made me jump every time." Frank said.

"Jasmine has been having them for the last few weeks." Horatio said.

"Right." Frank said leaving. Horatio laughed softly.

**TRACE LAB**

Ryan was working on a case file when Jasmine walked in. "Hey girlie girl." Ryan said.

"Hey Ry." Jasmine said.

"How are you and little one doing?" Ryan asked.

"Ok. Little one is kicking up a storm." Jasmine said rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"You ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Just worried about my husband." Jasmine said plastering a smile on her face.

"Right. He stuck in court?" Ryan asked.

"No he got out but went to his office." Jasmine said.

"So is he stuck there or is he gonna try to go home. Or come here?" Ryan asked.

"No. I told him that Emergency Services is not letting anyone in or out." Jasmine said.

Just then Eric walked in. "Hey Jas." He said smiling.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked him.

"Brought Ryan some food. You want something?" Eric asked.

"Nah not all that hungry. Think I'm gonna go and see what Dad is doing." Jasmine said getting up with Eric's help.

"You don't have to run off on my account." Eric said.

Jasmine smirked. "8 months pregnant. No running gonna happen from me for a while." Jasmine said walking out of the door.

Eric looked at Ryan. "She seems off." Eric said.

"Yeah she does." Ryan said watching Jasmine through the glass.

"Ready to eat?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. What did you bring?" Ryan asked.

**LOUNGE **

Jasmine made her way to the couch sat down. "Ok baby you can quit kicking mommy so hard." Jasmine said.

"Does it answer you back?" Tim asked coming in with his coffee cup.

Jasmine smirked. "No." She said leaning back.

"Any word from Danny?" Tim asked sitting down beside her.

"Called him when the Emergency service closed the doors. Said he was heading home." Jasmine said.

"How is it going with his brother... Patrick is it?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. It's going good I guess. I don't know he don't talk no more. Ever since I became pregnant it's like I don't have a brain. So I don't ask no more." Jasmine said.

"Do I need to go talk with him. I have no problem giving him a good talking to." Tim said.

"I know Daddy. He just needs time. I can only image what I would do if someone showed up and said they were your child by another woman." Jasmine said glancing at Tim.

Tim threw his hands up. "Hey don't look at me like that. No kids by any other women." Tim said leaning back.

"I believe you." Jasmine said as Horatio came in with Ray behind him.

"Hey Tim. Jasmine." Ray said stopping dead in his tracks.

"Ray I would think before I speak." Tim said smirking at him.

"I was just gonna say pregnancy looks good on you Jasmine." Ray said going to give her a kiss on the head.

"Thanks. Well it seems you 3 are gonna need some privacy. So I am gonna go see Calleigh for a while." Jasmine said.

"Alright here let me help you get up." Horatio said.

"Thanks. You guys play nice." Jasmine said leaving the room. Ray watched her walk away.

"Is she ok?" He asked sitting at the table.

"Marital woes. What's the case." Tim asked getting down to business.

**HALLWAY**

Jasmine was making her way to the ballistics lab when she felt a really sharp pain in her stomach. "Ow." She said after a few minutes of catching her breath.

"Ok little one stop hurting mommy so much." Jasmine said gaining her strength and going into the Ballistics lab. She never saw Ryan standing just down the hall watching her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**HI ALL I AM SORRY FOR THE SPARCE UPDATES. BUT I FOUND A JOB AND MY WRITING IS TAKING A BACKSEAT SOME WHAT. I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE BUT NOT AS MUCH AS I WAS. BUT AGAIN THANKS FOR FEEDBACK. PLEASE THANK ALISA WITHOUT HER THIS STORY WOULD SUCK BIG TIME.**

**HOUR 4**

**CSI LAB -BALLISTICS LAB**

Jasmine walked into the Ballistics Lab to find Calleigh looking at some bullets. "Does it really look all mangled?" Jasmine asked.

Calleigh looked up to see Jasmine smirking. "You brat." Calleigh said going to hug her.

Jasmine laughed. "Sorry." She said.

"You ok?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah just tired." Jasmine said.

"I bet." Calleigh said laying her hand on Jasmine's stomach.

Jasmine smiled softly. "How's the wedding planning going?" Jasmine asked.

Calleigh smiled. "Good. I got the brides maids dresses just waiting on the Maid of Honor to get me a size." Calleigh said.

"Alex still not giving her measurements?" Jasmine asked sitting down across from Calleigh.

"No. I wish she would. Listen you know I would've asked you right?" Calleigh asked.

"Cal. It's fine by that time I'll have a 2 month old baby to tend to." Jasmine said.

"Sweetie you ok?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm scared." Jasmine said.

"Oh sweetie." Calleigh said going around and hugging her.

Jasmine succumbed to tears. "I'm sorry." Jasmine said.

"Oh don't be. You're allowed to be upset." Calleigh said.

"Thanks." Jasmine said wiping her eyes.

"So why don't me and you go down and see Alex for a while. Maybe get something to eat." Calleigh said.

"Sounds good to me." Jasmine said pushing herself off the stool.

**CSI -HORATIO'S OFFICE**

Horatio was writing a report out when a soft knock came. "Come in." He said.

"Want some company?" Tim asked smirking.

"For you always." Horatio said.

"What are you working on?" Tim asked.

"Just some reports that are due. What brings you by?" Horatio asked.

"Figured I might come and see if you would like to go down and get some rest. It's almost 8 o'clock at night." Tim said rubbing his eyes.

"Seems you might need the bed." Horatio said walking around his desk.

"Yeah. I thought we'd go crash in the back closet. Jasmine said that Alex is gonna set her up in the break room." Tim said.

"Mind if we make a stop there. I wanna see her for a few minutes." Horatio asked.

"Not at all. Something wrong?" Tim asked.

"Just wanna check on our grandchild." Horatio said.

**CSI- MORGUE**

Alex and Jasmine were laughing about something they had said when Tim and Horatio came in. "What are you 2 ladies laughing about?" Tim asked.

"Just something Davies had done." Jasmine said adjusting herself on the stool.

"Ahh. So how is Danny boy doing?" Tim asked hopping up on one of the tables.

"Fine." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine how long have you been having Braxton Hicks?" Horatio asked.

"About a month or so now. Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Cause Frank saw you rubbing your stomach and I just wanted to make sure." Horatio said.

Jasmine smirked. "Trust me H if I am in labor you will be one of the first people to know." Jasmine said.

"Ok. Well me and Tim are gonna go and get some rest. You should do the same." Horatio said.

"I will." Jasmine said rubbing her back.

"Back hurting?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. Been hurting for a while now." Jasmine said.

Tim came over to her and started rubbing her back. "Feel better?" Tim asked.

"Yes. Thanks." Jasmine said.

"Anything for you. You need me don't hesitate to come and get me. Or send Alex." Tim said.

"I know." Jasmine said kissing his cheek.

"Horatio would you do me a favor?" Jasmine asked turning to her stepfather.

"Sure. What do you need?" Horatio asked.

"For you to take my dad somewhere comfortable and make him relax for a while. He needs to rest." Jasmine said wrapping her arms around Tim and hugging him.

"Alright I get the hint. I love you." Tim said kissing her cheek.

"Love you too Daddy." Jasmine said pushing him out the door laughing.

"G'night Ladies." Horatio said guiding Tim out of the door.

Jasmine watched as they walked out of the room. "You ok?" Alex asked.

Jasmine sighed and looked at her. "Yeah." Jasmine said.

"I'm gonna get some blankets. Ok?" Alex said.

"Yeah." Jasmine said her mind going back to a few months prior. When she got the phone call about her dad.

_4 MONTHS AGE_

_Jasmine was sitting at the ice skating rinks table writing up some skating patterns for Izzy Danny and her were happy expecting a new baby in the early fall. But for some reason today just didn't seem right. Simon came in smiling. "Hey kiddo." He said rubbing her shoulders. _

"_Hey." She said going back to her patterns. _

"_You ok?" Simon asked. _

"_Yeah. You ever have a day where everything seems off?" Jasmine asked. _

"_Sometimes. Today seem like one of those days?" Simon asked grabbing a pair of skates. _

"_Yeah. I don't know why. Everything should be wonderful. A new baby on the way Danny is spending time with Patrick." Jasmine said looking down. _

"_Well I don't know about the Patrick ordeal but I do know that it's ok to have nerves about the new baby." Simon said sitting down beside her. _

"_I'm not jealous of Patrick. I promise I am happy for Danny. Patrick is a wonderful person." Jasmine said. _

"_But?" Simon said. _

"_But right now I wish that Danny would understand every night I don't wanna go out and do something with Patrick and Maria." Jasmine said. _

"_I don't know what to tell you but to tell him that." Simon said. _

_Jasmine was gonna speak when her phone rang. "It's Calleigh." She said picking up. _

"_Hey Cal what's going on?" Jasmine asked. _

"_Hey sweetie. Sorry to have to do this. But I need you to come to Miami Memorial Hospital. We had to bring your dad here." __Calleigh said. _

"_Is he alright?" Jasmine asked. _

"_Just come to the hospital. I'll tell you about it when you get here." Calleigh said. _

"_Ok. I'm on my way." Jasmine said hanging up. _

"_Something wrong?" Simon asked. _

"_My dad was taken to the hospital." Jasmine said rubbing her face. _

"_Come on Kiddo. Let's go." Simon said grabbing his keys. _

"_No Simon you got to train Kylie. I can get myself to the hospital." Jasmine said. _

"_Ok. But call me when you get there please?" Simon said. _

"_Sure. See ya later." Jasmine said kissing his cheek. _

PRESENT

Jasmine jumped when Alex touched her shoulder. "You ok?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Just jumpy I guess." Jasmine said.

"To be expected." Alex said laying her hand on Jasmine's stomach.

"It sure is kicking tonight." Alex said.

"It does most every night." Jasmine said.

"Well I got us some blankets and pillows. And the cots are over there. So let's go get some sleep." Alex said.

"Will do." Jasmine said crawling onto the cot and getting comfortable. When Alex was on her side dozing off Jasmine rolled onto her side and let tears fall down her cheek.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I'M BAAAAAK With this little tidbit of the Caine Family to offer. Please read it and Enjoy it.

**HOUR 5 9:PM**

**MIAMI CRIME LAB MORGUE**

Jasmine was dozing on her cot when she jerked awake by a noise in the hall. Glancing to her left she saw Alex sound asleep on her cot. Groaning she pushed the covers down and got up. Rubbing her back she walked to the door and looked out to see Horatio and Rick Stetler talking to each other. Sighing she pushed the door open. "Jasmine? What are you doing up?" Horatio asked.

"Can't sleep. Mr Stetler." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine. Good to see you again." Rick said. Jasmine nodded.

"Dad still awake?" Jasmine asked Horatio.

"Yeah. He's in the break room." Horatio said.

"Thanks." Jasmine said patting his arm and walking away.

Jasmine walked into the break room and seen her dad sitting on the couch reading. "Reading before bed. Our favorite pass time." Jasmine said.

Tim looked up at her and smiled. "What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Your grandchild decided that it slept too long today." Jasmine said coming in and sitting down at the table.

"Have you and Danny thought of any names?" Tim asked.

"A few." Jasmine said as her phone rang.

Pulling the object out of her pocket Jasmine clicked the on button. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey. Listen Maria and Patrick are gonna stay at the house with me. Where are the spare sheets?" Danny asked.

"In the hall closet top shelf." Jasmine said closing her eyes.

"Thanks. So I see the winds whipping. You ok?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Just tired and achy. Nothing I can't handle. Listen we really need to talk after this Hurricane is all over." Jasmine said.

"Ok." Danny said distracted. Jasmine could hear Patrick in the background.

"Hey Jas? I'm gonna go. We're gonna watch Fast and Furious 4." Danny said.

"How nice. Talk to you later." Jasmine said hanging up and throwing her phone onto the table. And laying her head in her hands sobbing.

Tim got up quickly and pulled her into his arms. "Shhh. It's ok." Tim said.

Jasmine sobbed a few more minutes when Calleigh Frank and Horatio came in. "What's wrong?" Horatio asked.

"We're fixing to find out." Tim said as Jasmine pulled herself together.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to fall apart." Jasmine said.

"It's perfectly fine. My wife did it when she was pregnant with my kids." Frank said sitting down across from her.

"Here you go Sweetie." Calleigh said handing her some water.

"Thanks." Jasmine said drinking it.

"So what did Danny boy do to set you off?" Tim asked.

Jasmine looked down. "Patrick and Maria have been over at our house almost constantly since Danny found out that Patrick is his brother." Jasmine said.

"And they're there now?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong I'm glad that Danny found Patrick. But when your wife feels like the 4th wheel it's time to give her some time." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine are you saying you're not happy?" Frank asked.

"I'm miserable." Jasmine said.

"Oh sweetie." Calleigh said hugging her.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to put this on every one." Jasmine said standing and walking.

"Hey you're my girl. You can put anything on me." Tim said kissing her head.

"What's going on in here?" Eric asked coming in for a soda.

"Marital woes." Frank said.

"You guys aren't even married and you're fighting?" Eric asked.

"Not us. Jasmine and Danny." Calleigh said slapping Eric's arm.

"Oh. Jas what's wrong?" Eric asked sitting on the couch.

"Nothing that some time and a long talk won't fix. I'm going back to bed." Jasmine said standing.

"Ok." Tim said kissing her head.

"Night." Jasmine said at the door.

"Damnit." Tim said.

"That poor girl." Calleigh said.

"If the weather wasn't so bad I'd go have a talk with Mr Wholesome." Frank said.

"You'd have to step in line." Horatio said.

DANNY/JASMINE'S HOUSE

Danny was laying on the couch watching the weather when something startled him. "Who's there?" He called.

"It's me. Didn't mean to startle you." Maria said coming out of the kitchen.

"It's fine." Danny said switching the tv onto mute.

"It on shore?" She asked.

"Yeah bout an hour ago." Danny said.

"You thinking of Jasmine?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. She sounded off when I talked with her earlier." Danny said.

"Not far before the big day is it?" Maria asked.

"Month. She has the nursery all done." Danny said.

"She's been really good to me and Patrick." Maria said.

"Yeah. I'm glad." Danny said.

"But I think she's a little down." Maria said.

"It's just hormones." Danny said as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Danny said.

"Danny." Tim said.

"Pop everything ok?" Danny asked.

"Are you alone?" Tim asked.

"No Maria is sitting here with me. Why?" Danny asked.

Tim sighed. "You really screwed up this time Danny." Tim said.

"What did I do?" Danny asked.

"Danny when in the past 6 months have you taken Jasmine somewhere romantic?" Tim asked.

"A couple weeks ago." Danny said.

"And when was the last time you two did something just the two of you not with Maria and Patrick?" Tim asked.

"I don't remember." Danny said lowering his head.

"There's the problem. Danny I'm glad you found Patrick and so is Jasmine. But she's feeling lonely." Tim said.

"How do you know this?" Danny asked.

"She just spent the last half hour sobbing her eyes out." Tim said.

"Damn." Danny said.

"Yeah. When this storm is over. I want you to take her somewhere romantic." Tim said.

"Alright. Thanks Pop. I had no idea." Danny said.

"Cause she wanted you to enjoy your brother." Tim said.

"And she suffered quietly. Ok I'm gonna come get her when I can and we're going down to the beach." Danny said.

"Good plan. Now I am gonna go take care of my other half. Get some sleep." Tim said.

"Take care of her. And tell her I'm sorry." Danny said.

"I'll do the first part. But you do the second when you come get her." Tim said.

"Will do. Good night." Danny said hanging up.

Maria came back into the living room and sat down. "Let me guess he told you what I had seen. Jasmine feels like the fourth wheel?" Maria asked.

"How did you know?" Danny asked.

"When Carlos and I were first married I became pregnant. This was just after Patrick started school. Carlos was a Bank Manager in Orlando and we met in a town called Yeehaw junction. Well anyways he wanted to make a better name for himself so he went to these big parties and left me with the other "ladies" and did his mingling." Maria said.

"Jerk." Danny said.

"So quick to judge." Maria said.

"Sorry. So how did Carlos change?" Danny asked.

"I lost the baby and he decided I wasn't the perfect wife." Maria said.

"Sorry. Tim told me that Jasmine was crying tonight." Danny said.

"Owie." Maria said.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm going to bed." Danny said standing up.

MIAMI LAB

HALLWAY

Jasmine was walking along the hallway when she felt a rush of wetness run down her leg. "Oh that can't be good." Jasmine said.

"What can't be good?" Frank Tripp asked.

"Uh I think my water just broke." Jasmine said.

TBC

ONE MORE THING I HAVE TO THANK MY BETA ALISA WITHOUT HER THIS WOULD BE A COMPLETE MESS


End file.
